dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulina/Archive 5
request Hello, Lin I want to request your input here -->http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:World_Tree —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 07:40, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Would it be better to change it "DBS"? And thank you for your contributions to the wiki, I mostly count on you when it comes to translations —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:16, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Can I use your "translation policy" in our wiki? I will put it up to a vote as soon as possible —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:42, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Images Something I never actually addressed. Remember that a lot of characters got their new outfits first in ''RoF. Gokū, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Pan, either got their new looks or new appearances in RoF, which is Dragon Ball Z and not Dragon Ball Super. So technically, those appearances, even if images from Super are used for the same appearance, can fall under "Part II" in the infobox.—Mina Țepeș 21:43, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :The thing about Super that makes it difficult is that it doesn't take place after the Part II timeline; if it did, it'd take place after the epilogue. Toriyama decided to be the world's most annoying person and place this damned thing BEFORE the epilogue. However, I do see what you're getting at, so I guess I'll leave it alone.—Mina Țepeș 19:14, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Parameter I added the parameter, good work, Lin. You've been pumping a lot of work the last few days, my friend. EDIT:Is it Idasa or Idarsa, I can change the page —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 13:15, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :What exactly are you requesting so I can be more precise with the code —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:30, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Type "|name =" --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:57, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Done :) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:35, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Request Hello Lin I have a favor, can you find the translation behind this "探し" It has something to do with expedition and don't known much about japanese —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:15, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, Lin. Here is the full name, perhaps it makes sense now "ドラゴンボール 探し" Question I was reading the Daizenshu, and I would like to known if its "Saiyan-Half" or "Half-Saiyan". I checked the talkpage and I could change the page's name, if its the latter —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:30, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :You are our translator, your knowledge should be accounted first and foremost. You can change the page's name --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 15:29, June 28, 2016 (UTC) I want your opinion, but has Part I ever shown up in the manga or in any reference books. I was going to put it down on the articles but I can't seem to find it. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:30, June 29, 2016 (UTC) RE:Arcs You'll be shocked to know that I documented them correctly. They end there. Its weird I wanted to completely abridge the order, but I thought I should worry more for accuracy. By the way we should remove the arcs from the manga, as the arcs in the tv series are much different and i'm talking to Aha on whether we'll compile them with the "sagas" from FUNimation. ::Random Question: What kind of anime outside of DB, do you like? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:02, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Lin, the Anime has different arcs than the manga. We will be using the anime's arcs to document the anime, >_< Sorry for telling you so late. Btw, love Full Metal Alchemist, what's your view on HunterXHunter? EDIT: here --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:46, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Keep working on the changes, let me ask Aha on what action should we take on the matter —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:06, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Update We will not be using the "Anime Arcs" for the Episodes, you can go back to putting arc names on episodes, sorry for the late response ;| --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:19, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Anime Arcs Lin, we agree on not documenting the '''chapters' with the anime arc names, we were never having a discussion on whether or not we were going to use the names in general. We will have to use them because they document the anime, meaning we will create pages for them to get rid of the "sagas" from FUNimation. To compile the anime as the reference material states its documented. Also, because we're not going to use them in the manga, it does not mean we will use conjectural material over the canon material from the Daizenshū 3-5-10, that are specifically dedicated to the tv series. "So, you think how did our wiki treat anime filler arc??" - Sadly do not understand this question, not trying to be mean of course. I'm assuming you're saying that i'm for treating the anime like filler? No. The anime will get documented, you can put the episodes on chapters and even episodes that correspond. The reason I split them up is because we already document the anime and manga separately with the Saiyan Saga —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 04:39, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :We create a new parameter, like I did. Just like we handled the "Corresponding Kai" and "Corresponding Z" episode parameters. Nothing too complicated. ::Lin, its similar to documenting Kai's and Z's episodes. In example in the anime the Hunt for the Dragon Balls Arc, Kame Sennin Training Arc and 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc are all one arc. Its not complicated, there is no issue. The episodes will '''still' be documented under the manga arc, and the "tv arc" will be in its tv arc parameter. There is no complications in the matter. The heavenly training arc is part of the Piccolo Daimaō arc. Again, we have always documented the series differently. The Daizenshū specifically points out that both medias have different arcs, the Daizenshū 2, for the manga and the Daizenshū 3-5-10 dedicated to the actual tv series, not the manga. I'm not saying we have to pick one over the other because its not a dichotomy. EDIT: Also the re-directs would fall into three separate pages. Something we can't do. It also doesn't mean that we will put the TV series arcs on the pages of characters, for the same reason we do not put the Saiyan Saga arc on character pages. Now that we've found the canon arcs, we will of course use the manga over the anime, you can still place episodes that correspond to the manga in the manga section. On the issue of the filler episodes (i.e Wedding Dress or Garlic Junior) they will merely exist on the tv series). Its very similar to how we have the arcs of FUNimation documented between the Saiyan Saga of DBK, and the Saiyan Saga of DBZ separated to not create confusion --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 08:20, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Duly noted, I will remove it from the manga chapters. Thanks for your honest opinion, Lin. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:10, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Should we use japanese names for Zanzōken or call it by its translated named "Afterimage Fist" I thought I ask since you're our great translator. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:54, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Yahallo Scans from me to you http://imgur.com/a/eiRJ0 --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:28, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank you I was gonna ask you first but I read your update, keep your head up, man. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:20, July 22, 2016 (UTC) DB Wiki I agree, in terms of actual factual information and how we format articles, and how we select material, we do have the upper hand. But the DB fandom is full of morons, my friend, which is why they gravitate to DB wiki; morons flock together.—Mina Țepeș 07:57, August 10, 2016 (UTC) : The only way to truly immediately attract people would be to be like DB Wiki and we don't want that/ We'll have to struggle on at our own pace, and attract people at the slower pace we're going, since we can't become like those idiots, it just won't work.—Mina Țepeș 10:35, August 10, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm trying to find some middle ground between work, leisure, and editing. The reason I only did one edit yesterday? I got No Man's Sky. Yeah, that shit was DISTRACTING.—Mina Țepeș 18:56, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Chat I can't, 'cuz I'm not home at the moment, I'm at a friend's place and it's fairly late so when I get home, I'm knocking out.—Mina Țepeș 06:12, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Infobox The "anime, manga, etc" parameter is useless because of the icons, in example it notes if it was in an anime, manga, or video game, and even what 'canon-tier' its from. I'll take your advice and remove it. I just want to let you know that the parameter is made frivolous because of the icons, I wanted to document the "planets" debut because it would be nice to document when they appeared. But to be honest the icons make even that parameters meaningless, so I'll remove it EDIT: :) Done..also do you need a admin? Sorry that you couldn't get in contact with Aha, he's always busy in the weekends. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:44, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I still have the intention of leaving. I just have some things to wrap up before i'm finished. I want to document certain things and create certain pages before I have my leave from the wiki. I took a week of a break. I thought my leave would make you become Admin, seems I was wrong as "ONEY PUNCH" told me you had a request and you didn't seem to get any help with it, so I came back. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:46, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll try to see what I can do. It always gets hectic around this time. And please, ask away and I'll see what I can do with your requests, LIN. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 19:44, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Template Nice template, I love it too. I will use it for other pages. Also has the mixed version of SS Blue and Kaioken been named? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:55, August 19, 2016 (UTC) I creared a manual version of the color infoboxes, check it out Beerus EDIT: IF you don't like please tell me and I'll revert it. I consider your opinion heavily, my friend Lin. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:59, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Tenkai'ichi or Tenkaichi I had to undo a user's edit in order for us to have a confirmation, what do you think Lin. Also sorry for getting back to you really late, yes. I respect your disagreement with the manual of style and I think you make a good point. Although the infoboxes for the tabber should "DBZ" to show changes in the series, DBZ is technically the "second anime adaptation" to the anime. EDIT: I'm considering on making the new promo thing released for Trunks (Future) and Goku Black a Special, of course if it shows new footage, is that fine? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:41, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Turtle Destruction Wave The technique is named from King Kamehameha, not the words Turtle Destruction Wave. I believe this was in a interview with Toriyama where he explained that his wife helped him come up with the name. The name is written in pure katakana not kanji. Am I wrong? If i'm wrong I'll get out of your way and leave it as is. Because you're our translator and I respect your view on this matter --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:11, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :Its fine. I just didn't want to seem like I was being a "know-it-all" to our translator. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:34, September 4, 2016 (UTC) A-Canon Hey is GT part of A-Canon? Its sorta confusing also where does that leave fillers like Pikkon arc in? -- 10:07, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Canon Policy The canon policy does have its own page though, and we've had Ten's new canon policy for at least two months (I think). The easiest way to get the canon policy out there, I think, is to add it to the "Wikia News" that's in the far right fo the Recent Activity page, where that way it'll always be present. Though nothing is stopping anyone from actually looking it up.—Mina Țepeș 07:35, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :: We already had that thread, LIN. At this point, the canon policy is no longer a "discussion" matter. We have it, it works, and all we need now is to make sure everyone knows ''how it works. Again, this change has been in place for a couple of months, and it is the literal best compromise we have for "canon" at the moment. I can easily work out some way with Ten to make sure the canon policy is the first thing new users are linked to, by which point, if they do not follow the link, they are showing a deliberate disregard for how our wiki works, and thus will be either reprimanded and thus will adjust accordingly, or simply be removed from the picture.—Mina Țepeș 07:52, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Theory on Black Hello, Lin. I have pondered since I read your anime translations and would like to know what is your theory on Gokū Black? --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 05:34, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :EDIT: I'm on right now. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:14, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Ball 4D Where should we place that in? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:54, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :It was okay, it seemed to take place around the Cell Arc or Androids Arc. What should we call Garlic Junior's followers. Should we call them Demons or Mamono. The seventh Daizenshu calls them "Mamono" but since we call humans Earthlings, should we call the Demons from Makyo Makyans. The anime uses the term Makyans but the D5 calls them "Demons from Makyo". Really hard. --' NWG Talk 05:58, September 15, 2016 (UTC) ::We are at rank 290 in the TV-section of wikia. Thanks for your hard-work --''' NWG Talk 10:38, September 16, 2016 (UTC) You make a good point. We do need some new contributors. The wiki has been really active but you're right we need more of a community. I do like that we each put our effort into this wiki. Lin, I'm considering on changing Great Monkey Transformation to Great Ape Transformation, as the term is interchangable with the translation in the english. Would that be fine? If i'm wrong here. I'll reconsider my view points. NWG Talk 15:32, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Covers I would assume a physical copy of the page that can confirm the chapter's number and name? I know a lot of covers are predominately still images. But from what I remember this is something we've done in the wiki, and its mostly to illustrate a chapter's content. We use them as images to place on the wiki's current chapter template as well. EDIT: Let me ask Aha.. NWG Talk 01:20, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :Dude, I did answer your question I said that its a page that can confirm the chapter's number and name. Don't argue in bad faith. I directly answered your question based on the premise of you asking for my opinion. I talked to Aha, he doesn't want to remove them because they are illustrations of the chapter. I'll listen and i'll accept whatever you two conclude with. But I will revert bad-faith edits. Until that decision comes. So in short, talk to Aha. Because if you guys concede to a solution i'll accept any outcome and enforce it. --' NWG' Talk 13:04, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Change to certain template I have change the recent anime episode's protection so you can update the template if i'm not around. --' NWG' Talk 20:45, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Chat req I would like to have a conversation with yourself maybe tomorrow on the chat, is that fine, Lin? --' NWG' Talk 13:53, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, that and other topics such as your recent disagreements. I want to discuss them with you. I don't want to block you or nothing. I just want to hear you out so we can reach a nice solution to make everyone happy. That is my job on the wiki is to ensure that we reach a nice solution. I would also like to know if something is bugging you because i'm willing to hear out all persons of this wiki to keep this a productive environment. I wanted to chat with you, because I have an offer that might interest you. --' NWG' Talk 01:01, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Image Policy Why have you not filed the form when you upload images? This is against the our image policy and now I have to search through every image you've uploaded to see if you didn't do for the those. We are required to fill out the form whenever we upload anything. That is why its required to do so. I hope in future references you choose to follow the image policy we all have to abide by. --[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:26, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Its fine. I just wanted to warn you, because it makes such a mess for me. I wasn't trying be mean or nothing. Lin, it seems that you upload 1080p from FUNimation, good job! --[[User:New World God|NWG'']] 02:35, October 3, 2016 (UTC)